iEscape with Big Time Rush
by Clockwork Lily
Summary: Carly and Sam get to meet their most favorite band ever, Big Time Rush! But when Big Time Rush is trapped and targeted by crazy fans, will Big Time Rush meet them first?
1. The Completely Illegal Author's Note

**iEscape with Big Time Rush**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
MB = [Mrs.] Marissa Benson GG = Gibby Gibson L = Lewbert  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight  
JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

**Hey guys! It's the author. This is my first story on this site so please bear with me! I know I'm completely going against the guidelines by writing this but everyone seems to be doing so too, so what the heck?**

**This entire story has been PREWRITTEN. I had it all written in one document. Then I found out you had to upload one chapter at a time, so I had to separate it. So as much as I'd like to hear your feedback on what should happen and who should hook up, I know doing so may change the whole plot. I'll try though! The good news is that chapters will come in much faster.**

**The writing for this is going to be sort of like a script. I have a background in musical theater and all that (just like Carlos!) and I'm a huge entertainment buff so I thought it would be more fun to write it this way.**

**And this heading, with everyone's names on it, will be displayed in every chapter. Just to remind you who's gonna be in the scene, show you all the initials, and to avoid confusion (I hope).**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1 is Dangerous For Your Ears

**Chapter 1**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
**

Spencer is working on his latest sculpture when Carly and Sam arrive home from school. They instantly drop their bags and run to the computer in the kitchen. They quickly type something in the search bar and it takes them to the homepage of the radio station Sea Beat Radio 108.9.

Spencer Shay: Hey guys, what's the hurry?  
Carly Shay and Sam Puckett: SHHH!

Spencer listens in closer. Turns out that this band called Big Time Rush was performing nearby Seattle and they were giving away tickets to the concert.

CS, SP: AHHHHHHH!

Host: Just call the following number when you hear BTR's BTR and we'll reward the lucky 202nd caller tickets and VIP passes to see Big Time Rush LIVE in concert Sunday night!

CS, SP: AHHHHHHH!

The girls instantly grab all the phones they can find and place them on the counter top. Freddie walks in and groans, "Oh no not again…" just as Sam knees him in the stomach to grab his cell phone.

CS: How many do we have?  
SP: *counts* 7!  
CS: Spencer!  
SS: Yup?  
CS: Can you dial this number and hold the phone while you're working?  
SS: You know that concert is on a school night right?  
CS: Spencer, Big Time Rush is absolutely my favorite band in the world! Once I heard their first song on Seattle Beat it was like Heaven was crashing down on our shoulders!  
SS: Yeah I know, but I've never seen you THIS crazy about them before.  
CS: I'm a teenager Spencer! You should know that stuff happens to you when you're a teenager!  
Carly gives him the phone, and then Spencer returns to working.

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

Carly and Sam scream and start picking up their phones.

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

_Make it count,_  
_Play it straight.  
__Don't look back,  
__Don't hesitate.  
__When you go big time._

As the track plays, Carly reaches to Spencer and takes the phone.

SS: Hey!  
CS: You're too slow!

_[Ohhhhh.]  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Listen to your heart now!__  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Better take your shot now._

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
_Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

As the chorus plays, Carly and Sam instantly dial the phones. They put them all on speaker.

Freddie Benson: Wait, if they're all on speaker, how can you tell which is which?

Carly and Sam stare at him for a second. Then Carly says, "You're right! Thanks Freddie."

The phones respond back, each saying a different number: "You are caller number: 12." "You are caller number: 56." "You are caller number: 139."

The home phone suddenly bursts out: "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE CALLER NUMBER 202!" Carly and Sam burst in excitement. "Call this number again in half an hour and give us your email address. We'll personally email the tickets to you!"

They hang up all the phones and scream again.

CS: Hey, do you think we can ask BTR to perform here on iCarly?  
SP: That'd be awesome! That'd be perfect!  
FB: That'd be dangerous to my ears!  
CS: Because of what? Your jealousy because of their heavenly voices?  
FB: No, because of the two girls screaming next to my ear. Now come on, the show starts in 4 hours!  
Freddie walks up the stairs.

Carly tells Spencer, "He's just jealous."  
SS: I'm sure he is.


	3. Chapter 2: The Split

**Chapter 2**

**KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight KaK = Katie Knight KW = Kelly Wainwright**

Big Time Rush step out of the baggage claim area and are greeted by Seattle's Rushers. Screams flood the entire area as Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell wave hello to their fans. Gustavo Rocque, their manager, is right behind them with his assistant Kelly Wainwright and Kendall's mom Jennifer and sister Katie. After signing autographs, they finally make it outside.

Gustavo Rocque: DOGS!

The boys turn to face Gustavo and Kelly.

GR: Listen, we are taking two cars to get to our hotel, which is 2 hours from here. Kelly, Jennifer, Katie, and I will be taking one, and you will be taking another.

The boys nod.

Jennifer Knight: Are you sure about that?  
GR: Look, I don't like it either, but I sometimes can't stand being with you guys 24/7. You guys know that.

The boys nod.

GR: So let's load them up, and we'll see you in 2 hours.

As the others turn away, BTR puts their bags in the trunk and get into the car. Once they do, they cheer as the car speeds off.

GR: Oh please let nothing crazy happen this time.

* * *

The boys are in the car talking about various things, one of them being iCarly.

Kendall Knight: I never knew that iCarly was filmed in Seattle!  
Logan Mitchell: Are you kidding? I've seen the Needle through their window on the show a few times already.  
Carlos Garcia: Well I think we can all agree thought that their show is hilarious!  
James Diamond: They SO deserved that iWeb Award.  
KeK: Remember that part during the awards when Sam flipped those two security guards?  
ALL: OHH!  
CG: Although my favorite was when Carly's brother Spencer had that sign that said "Pee on Carl"!

The boys laugh along.

JD: I liked when they blew up that watermelon with air and then they blew up Freddie's pants.

The boys laugh again for a while.

LM: Hey, it's already been an hour and a half, do you know if we're getting closer?  
Driver: Nope. I've never dropped off anyone at a place this fancy before. I've only been following these directions.  
KeK: Dude, it's probably the traffic.  
LM: Yeah, you're probably right…


	4. Chapter 3 was Harmed in the Typing of It

**Chapter 3**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
**  
Carly is brushing her hair downstairs and Sam is scarfing down a slice of pizza. Freddie is preparing his camera and Spencer is taking a break and swirling on his chair.

SS: Hey Carly, I have a question to ask.  
CS: Yuppers?  
SS: Why do you like Big Time Rush so much?

Carly and Sam freeze in their activites. Carly puts the brush down and Sam stuffs her pizza.

CS: Spencer! You should know perfectly well what a teen obsession feels like. Remember when you kept playing Pak-Rat?  
SS: Yes. But I was a GROWN MAN when I got that!  
CS: *pauses* Well if you really want to know, I think their music is awesome and they are really good singers. They always pay attention to their fans and won't let any haters get in their way.  
SP: And they're really hot...  
CS: Yeah…  
FB: Hey, where's Gibby?  
SS: Oh, he's gonna be late, his mom had to take him to a doctor's appointment.  
SP: Who's your favorite?  
CS: JAMES! *sighs dreamily*  
SP: Kendall.  
CS: What about you guys?

Freddie and Spencer awkwardly pause, thinking.  
Freddie, making a terrible mistake, says, "The short one?"

SP: THAT'S CARLOS YOU IDIOT!  
SS: Hey, I just looked online, and James looks a lot like Freddie's friend Shane.  
FB: Really?

Freddie walks over to the computer and checks.

FB: Oh yeah, you're right!

Both of them look at Carly.

CS: What? I have completely forgotten about Shane, and there have been better guys than him. Like James.  
FB: I still don't get why you like them. They're just four guys making it big in the world right now and I'm really happy for their success but—

Sam cuts Freddie off by throwing the Shay's home phone at Freddie's stomach. She high-gives Carly a high-five and the two walk up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

* * *

The boys have just arrived at their unknown location, which appears to be a dinky motel that's not that big and very far from the concert hall they are performing at. The place looks closed, with the lights all off except for the little street lamp.

JM: You sure this is the right place?  
Driver: That's what it said in the directions. Although it doesn't look like it.

Just as the boys grab all their bags, the driver speeds off.

LM: Great. Well, what should we do?  
KeK: Well, I guess we should just go in. And we can always just ask concierge for another taxi to take us to the right place.

Kendall steps inside first, with the other boys behind him. The lights are off, so he turns them off. The floor has filled up with dozens of screaming fans, at least half from the airport.

CG: We've been set up!  
KeK: So what should we do?

The boys, screaming like crazy, take their bags and run from the millions of screaming fans following them.

iCarly at the moment is about to air online in 5, 4, 3, 2...


	5. Chapter 4 is Very Exhausted

**iCarly-Big Time Rush Crossover: iEscape with Big Time Rush**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay L = Lewbert  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight  
JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

SP: What up, party people?  
CS: Welcome to iCarly!  
SP: Now before we start, we just wanted to tell you some very special news.  
CS: Sam and I have had the great opportunity of being able to get VIP passes to the Big Time Rush concert in Seattle THIS SUNDAY!

Sam presses the applause button on her remote.

CS: Hopefully we are able to give you some behind the scenes scoop and maybe even _meet_ Big Time Rush?

Carly and Sam look at each other while Freddie slips on a pair of headphones. Then Carly and Sam scream into the camera.

CS: But anyways, keep posted!  
SP: We don't know how long they're staying or when they'll be able to perform, so follow us on Tweeter/Twitter so that you can know. It could happen anytime!  
CS: It could happen while you're in the car!  
SP: It could happen while you're in the shower!  
CS: It could happen while you're riding an elephant eating a banana!  
SP: It could happen on your first date!  
CS: So you two can watch the concert together!  
CS, SP: AWWW HOW ROMANTIC!

* * *

Gustavo, Kelly, and the Knights have already arrived in their actual hotel. The boys have a room for themselves, the Knights have a room for themselves, and Kelly and Gustavo each have their own room. Now they are all in Katie and Mrs. Knight's room. The adults are thinking of what to do and calling them, while Katie is on her phone.

GR: Where are they?  
KW: I don't know! We've only been in Seattle for 8 hours and they've already gotten themselves in trouble!  
KaK: That's actually kind of a record.  
JK: Katie if you don't help us I'm going to take your phone away for the next day!

Sulking, Katie puts her phone back in her pocket.

KaK: Well, I can't think of anything else either! We can just keep calling them but it's pretty clear that they lost their phones.  
GR: They didn't lose their phones. *Gustavo has just hung up the last call* Their phones are dead. It just goes straight to voicemail.  
JK: Great. So there's nothing we can do?  
GR: NO! We MUST…KEEP…CALLING! Because every house has a charging outlet right? Then they charge their phones, and we can call them. KEEP CALLING!

* * *

The boys are running down the streets with luggage in their hands. They probably look like hot hoboes running away on the street. Once far enough, Kendall motions the others to a dark alleyway and they crouch and hide while waiting for the fangirls to pass by. Surprisingly, they don't see them.

LM: Wow. I can't believe that actually worked!

The boys stand up.

JD: So, where do we go now?  
CG: Well, should we just keep walking?

The boys step out of the alleyway and walk onwards. They get by a couple of blocks when screams start to arise again.

KeK: Oh no.

The boys are once again, running and screaming.

Kendall shouts over the screams, "Let's just try to find the hotel!"  
The boys nod.  
KeK: The driver said that the place was pretty fancy!  
CG: What about that?

Carlos is pointing to a pretty tall building that looks fancy enough for the driver to be taken aback, with its sleek walls and neon sign reading Bushwell Plaza. The boys, with nowhere else to go, decide to hide inside.

KeK: I don't think this is the hotel Carlos…

Kendall sees a man holding a mirror and tweezers. He walks up to him.

KeK: Hello?  
L: WHAT?!

Big Time Rush scream in terror.

JD: We were just wondering if you had reservations for Big Time Rush, or Gustavo Rocque?  
L: Reservations? This is an apartment complex you boobs!

The screams start to arise again.

CG: Run! Run! RUN!

The boys head up the stairs when James heads for the elevator.

KeK: JAMES! That'll take too long, come on dude!

James follows Kendall and the rest up the stairs.

iCarly is about halfway through and the girls are performing something weird with Gibby. Spencer runs up to the studio and mouths to the others, "What's that noise downstairs?" The girls and Freddie shrug and continue on with the show.


	6. Chapter 5 Involves A Few Bruises

**Chapter 5**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay GG = Gibby Gibson  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

The boys stop off at a random floor and start running around looking for somewhere.

JD: Here! Let's just hide in an apartment - 8C!  
LM: James, we can't just barge into someone's house!  
But Carlos and everyone else however already started knocking rapidly.

Spencer calls out, "It's open!" He still can't believe that his little sister Carly was really this excited about seeing BTR. Of course when he was her age, he knew people with that same feeling - a lot of his exes were like that. After fixing something on his sculpture, he walks over to the door since no one was responding, but just as he did, four familiar guys crashed into Spencer, tackling him to the floor and racing up the stairs.

SS: "Hey! You're on my sister's wall!"  
LM: "Sorry old man"  
SS: "It's ok - Hey! I'm not that old!"  
Spencer, still on the floor, quickly gets up to the growing sound of screaming girls. Quickly he runs back to the door, sees the sight, and closes and bolts the door. He looks through the peephole and all he can see are screaming fan girls crowding every inch.

* * *

Katie Knight is on her phone at the hotel. Taking the hotels free Wi-Fi to their advantage, she watches iCarly.

JK: You're watching that show now? At a time like this?  
KaK: Mom, it's a funny show! Come see!

Mrs. Knight walks over just in time for another hilarious bit, and starts laughing. Kelly and Gustavo walk up to them and see their joy.

KW: What are you guys laughing at? You know we need to call the boys, right?  
KaK: The show's called iCarly. It's hilarious! C'mon, watch with us for a little while, it'll help you relax.

Kelly and Gustavo walk over and watch with them. Kelly starts to smile and laugh.

GR: This is actually really funny.  
KaK: I know right?

* * *

*iCarly bit/sketch*

CS: Alright, that's all the time we have for tonight!  
SP: Make sure to keep posted on if and when we can get BTR to come on iCarly!

Sam presses the applause button on her remote.

CS: And we will bring them on!  
SP: Otherwise if we don't then Freddie's not smart!  
FB: HEY!  
CS: So for now—

This is when Big Time Rush run in the door and close it. They have left their luggage outside (smart? Probably no) and are frantically talking with each other. Then they freeze and realize where they are. Carly and Sam are just in shock of their appearance and so is Freddie. Having no idea what to do, they scream in excitement.


	7. Chapter 6 is Stranded

**Chapter 6**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
MB = [Mrs.] Marissa Benson GG = Gibby Gibson  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

Katie, Mrs. Knight, Kelly, and Gustavo are just staring at the screen in shock of the boys appearance.

GR: WHAT ARE THEY DOING THERE?!

Everyone else screams, "WE DON'T KNOW!"

GR: CALL THEM!

Kelly goes to calm Gustavo down before he gets into a tantrum as the Knights start to call the boys.

* * *

It has been an hour since iCarly ended. The girls have calmed down and now Carly, Sam, BTR, and Freddie are tending to Spencer.

CS: Do you want me to get you more ice?  
SS: Bring the whole box! Man you guys are strong.  
KeK: We played hockey before we became a band.  
SS: Really? I didn't know that.  
SP: Are you kidding? Everyone knows that Spencer. Even Freddie knows that! *Freddie nods, confirming the truth.*

Fans outside are still screaming their heads off. Everyone is strategizing on what to do while Carly and Sam are taking action and flirting with James and Kendall respectively. They're kinda creeped out at first though, and that's saying a lot for James! Soon a phone rings. It isn't BTR's because theirs are still charging. It turns out to be Freddie's mom.

FB: Hello? Mom?  
[Mrs.] Marissa Benson: Freddie? It's me! Where are you? Can you hear me over all this noise?  
FB: I can hear you fine mom, I'm in Carly's apartment. What about you?  
MB: I'm at our house. What is all that racket outside? And why aren't you home, the show ended an hour ago!  
FB: Mom, we're trapped!  
MB: Trapped? You can't be trapped with them!  
FB: Yes we are! That noise outside? Those are-what are they called Carly, Rushers? *BTR nods*  
CS: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT?!  
FB: Anyway, they sent Big Time Rush to the wrong hotel and they had to run away. They found refuge in Bushwell and out of all the apartments, took shelter in Carly's. Now all the Rushers are against the door, and we can't get out!

There is silence on the other end. Then his mom hangs up.

FB: Mom? Hello?

There is a sudden knocking on the door. Gibby looks out the little peephole.

Gibby Gibson: Freddie, it's your mom!  
FB: WHAT?  
MB: Let. ME. IN!

Spencer unbolts the door and Freddie, Gibby, and Sam stand a few feet behind him. When Spencer opens the door Mrs. Benson dashes in and Spencer closes the door on millions of fans before they can get in.

FB: Mom! What are you doing here?  
MB: What do you think? I came to make sure you're alright! And I'm a huge fan.  
FB: Oh no not you too…

Carly and Sam pause before they say in unison, "NO WAY!"

CS: Who's your favorite?  
MB: Are you kidding me? Logan. I've always admired his ambition to become a doctor.

Kendall, James, Spencer, and Carlos stare at Logan.

FB: How come I don't know this?  
MB: There's a reason why you don't go to my office now.

There is a pause before Freddie introduces BT R to his mom.

MB: *takes a step closer to him* Hi Logie-Bear.  
LM: Umm…  
(Kendall, James, and Carlos snicker)

SS: Wait seriously guys….What are we gonna do?  
SP: Maybe Big Time Rush could stay the night at the apartment? It doesn't sound like you have anywhere else to go.  
JD: Pshhh. It can't be THAT bad out there.

The boys go over and unlock the door and fans start swarming at the gap trying to get inside. Thankfully the door was still bolted, so the boys close the door, lock it and look out the peephole, and now have terrified looks on their faces.

JD: WOW. That's bad.  
CG: So we are stuck here.  
SS: Well, Sam's idea is not bad.  
MB: Are you kidding me? It's completely unethical in every sort of way! But I would like to see Logan in his PJs…

Kendall, James, and Carlos stare once again at their fellow bandmate and they all have weird expressions. Freddie has a horrified look on his face, and then he hits his head against the wall.

SS: Well, I would let them, but they're not the only ones stranded. We ALL are. How are we gonna fit all 10 of us in this apartment? I only have one air mattress.  
CS: I volunteer my room as tribute.  
LM: Well, let's call Gustavo first.

The boys call Gustavo via the Shay's phone where Gustavo promptly screams at them, "WHERE ARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU 900 TIMES!"

The boys check their phones, now fully charged, and find this actually true.

KeK: Someone changed the driver's instructions and we ended up at this motel surrounded with fans. We ended up in someone's apartment but fans found us and now we're stranded.  
GR: YOU CAN'T BE STRANDED!

James holds the phone up to the door to let Gustavo hear the fans.

GR: Oh.

On the other end, Gustavo conferences with the others about the situation.

KW: Just let them. It's almost 1 in the morning and I'm tired.

The Knights nod. Gustavo sighs and answers back.

GR: OK! We'll pick you up tomorrow morning. And pick up your phones this time!  
*hangs up*

SS: Awesome manager guys…  
KeK: Thanks…  
SS: Okay, so who's going where? I think—  
CS: (fast-paced) Freddie and Spencer can share Spencer's bed—  
SP: Carlos and Logan can sleep on the air mattress in Spencer's room—  
CS: Mrs. Benson can sleep on the couch here—  
SP: Gibby can sleep in the studio—  
CS: And James and Kendall can sleep in my room with Sam.  
KeK: Why can't we all sleep in the studio?  
CS: Oh, we have to clean it up from tonight's show.  
JD: But you just assigned Gibby to—  
CS: Shhhhhh. (holds finger up to James' lips) He can clean it up.


	8. Chapter 7 Loves Eggs

**Hello readers! It's the author here. I've finished editing the WHOLE story so today I'm going to post ALL OF IT so I can get to my next one! i'M SO excited about it! And I will be updating Resurrected Force in about a week - I just need to copy it all from my notebook to my computer.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
MB = [Mrs.] Marissa Benson GG = Gibby Gibson  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight  
JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

***THE NEXT DAY***

Freddie enters the room and sees that Spencer, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are awake eating breakfast. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are already fully dressed and packed, waiting to depart. Spencer is still in his PJ's. Mrs. Benson has made breakfast for them and still smothers Logan with her affections.

FB: Morning guys. Hi Mom.  
Everyone else: Morning.  
CG: Freddie. Your mom makes some of the best eggs ever.  
MB: Oh, they aren't THAT amazing…  
CG: Are you KIDDING? I will pay you money to deliver these to me every day.  
MB: Aww, thanks.  
LM: Whoa Carlos. They're good, but not too much money 'kay? *Carlos nods* Oh, Mrs. Benson, may I please have some more?  
MB: Of course, Logie-Bear. You're so polite and beautiful.  
LM: Ummm….

*Kendall and Carlos snicker*  
FB: I think I'm going to puke.  
*Spencer fist bumps Freddie*

Carly and Sam walk down the stairs also in their pajamas. Their faces light up when they see BTR.

CS: Morning boys.  
SP: Hey Kendall.  
KeK, LM, CP, SS, FB: Morning.  
CS: Why are you guys fully dressed? It's only 8 AM.  
CG: Oh, Gustavo was gonna pick us up early morning, and we have a radio interview at 3.  
CS: Is it at Sea Beat 108.9?  
KeK: Yeah! You know the place?  
CS: We won tickets and VIP passes from there to go to your concert.  
KeK: Cool.  
SS: You should have seen them. They were like mice running around all over the place and could only scream.  
CS: Hey! I talked to you.  
SS: For like 5 seconds!  
KeK: Hey it's fine. We totally understand. When we were little we were trying to win tickets to a hockey game and we were the exact same way.  
CG: I remember Logan and I tripping over our own feet just to get a phone.  
SS: Hey, where's James?  
KeK: Oh, he's always takes the longest time in the bathroom, so he always goes last.  
*Carly leaves the room*  
LM: He always has to fix his hair every morning, so if he goes first he takes forever.  
MB: Oh, I'm so glad you're not like that Logie Bear.  
*Kendall and Carlos snicker*  
Carly returns with what appears to be a guy's shirt.  
SS: Carly what is that?  
CS: *pauses* Um…nothing?

James comes down the stairs from the bathroom and has pants on but no shirt.

JD: Hey, has anyone seen my shirt?

Carly, Sam, and Mrs. Benson are staring him while Mrs. Benson and Carly fist bump each other. Gibby comes down the stairs with no shirt as well.

GG: Hey! Now you're talking my language!  
Gibby holds up his fist. James awkwardly fist bumps back.

* * *

Gustavo, Kelly, Katie, and Mrs. Knight arrive at the Bushwell Plaza.

GR: Excuse me? Doorman?  
Lewbert: WHAT?  
GR: Yeah, hi, we're looking for Big Time Rush?  
L: I DON'T KNOW ANY BIG TIME RUSH!  
GR: WELL THEY'RE HERE! SO WHERE ARE THEY?

A fangirl suddenly enters Bushwell and recognizes Gustavo.

FanGirl #1: Oh my gosh…You're Gustavo Rocque!  
GR: Why yes, yes I—  
FG#1: YOU'RE BIG TIME RUSH'S MANAGER! BIG TIME RUSH **IS** HERE!

Soon more girls hear her, crowding the lobby and harassing Lewbert for their apartment number. Rushers have swarmed the lobby and Gustavo, Kelly, Lewbert, Mrs. Knight, and Katie have had to block the elevators and stairways.

It is 9:30 AM. Everyone is lounging around waiting. James now has his shirt on and is waiting like everyone else.

*phone rings*

KeK: Hey Gustavo! Where are you? We're ready to go.  
GR: Ummm….*Fangirls scream on his end, casually getting louder as scene progresses*

Gustavo didn't want to tell him what was going on in the lobby downstairs. He didn't want to be the hypocrite seeing that this time HE got BTR into trouble.

KeK: Gustavo? Where are you?  
GR: I'm in the lobby!  
KeK: Oh that's great! We'll come down—  
SP: Kendall, no! I hear something.  
CG: Sam's right, I hear it too.

Sam, Carlos, and Spencer press their ears to the floor.

SP: Yup. Crazy girls are down there.  
KeK: What? Gustavo what happened?  
GR: I asked the weird doorman and then someone recognized me as your manager.  
JD: Wait, someone recognized Gustavo?  
CS: Thank you Uncle Gustavo!  
GR: *awkward pause* Um, who was that?  
KeK: Oh, that's Carly. We had to stay the night at their place.  
KW: Oh give me that!  
KeK: Hey Kelly!  
KW: We'll just find a way to sneak you from there. What's the apartment number?  
KaK: Wait, you're in the iCarly studio? We love you guys! Sam you are awesome!  
(Kelly pushes Katie aside)  
KW: Seriously, what's the number?  
SS: Okay, the apartment is—  
FG#2: I LOVE YOU GUYS! JAMES IS MY FUTURE HUSBAND!  
CS: Back off, he's mine!  
*James stares at Carly with a frightened look on his face*  
GR: Give me that phone! Ahhh!

The phone hangs up.


	9. Chapter 8 Has a Plan

**Chapter 8**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
MB = [Mrs.] Marissa Benson GG = Gibby Gibson  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight  
JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

It is 11:30 AM. Everyone is trying to think of a way to escape while doing other stuff. Carly, Sam, James, Kendall, Gibby, and Spencer are playing some card game. Logan is reading his book and Carlos is watching TV. Freddie is on his computer and Mrs. Benson is making lunch while admiring Logan.

After Kendall loses to Sam's win streak once again he says, "There has to be some way out!"  
JD: Yeah and we have to get to that interview!  
SS: Well, maybe I can just drive you there, instead of trying to get to the others.  
CG: No, Katie and Mrs. Knight are also down there. Kendall's mom won't be able to last the whole day like that.  
KeK: She's already had enough of the craziness already.  
LM: Hey Freddie, how far is the radio station from here?  
FB: *Checks computer* It's a 1-2 hour drive.  
*Everyone groans*  
KeK: No wait! We got this. We can make it! *Kendall stands up* And we can, because I just remembered a master prankster just got a new phone.  
LM: Wait, what are you doing? Your mom and Gustavo's phones got stolen. Who knows who will pick up?  
KeK: I'm not calling Mom or Gustavo. I'm calling Katie.


	10. Chapter 9 is Itchy and Tight

**Chapter 9**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
MB = [Mrs.] Marissa Benson GG = Gibby Gibson  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight  
JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Lewbert are guarding the elevator and stairway. Freight Train has also been called in to help. Katie couldn't believe this madness and how famous her brother and his friends were now – normally and in the beginning stages, they wouldn't create something this crazy! Suddenly her new phone rings.

KaK: KENDALL?!  
KeK: KATIE! Oh my goodness it's so great to hear you.

Everyone in the apartment huddles over the phone and Kendall puts it on speaker. A fangirl in the lobby rushes to Katie and screams to the phone, "OMG KENDALL! I'M YOUR COVERGIRL! MARRY ME! HEY YOU! GIVE ME!" (Sam is fuming on the other end)

KaK: Nope!

Katie then dodges the fans with some moves she learned from the boys' past world tour. The boys were involved in some international conspiracy in Britain and they had to fight off all these bad guys, henchman, and a rich mogul obsessed with cats.

KaK: OK, I'm in a secluded area. What apartment are you in?  
SS: We're in 8C! But if you tell them some fans may come back up and then we're back to where we started.  
KaK: You're right…OK, how many people are there with you?  
KeK: 10, including the 4 of us.  
KaK: How many can drive?  
KeK: 3, but Logan has a permit.  
KaK: Can you put Sam on the line?

Kendall gives the phone to Sam.

KaK: Hi! OMG I love your show, you guys are hilarious!  
SP: Thank you so much! We should hang out sometime after this. And with your brother too. He's VERY hot.  
KeK: Ok, back to the plan. *He takes the phone back* How are we gonna escape?

* * *

It is 1 PM. Everyone has been debating on a plan and have finally come to a strategy.  
KaK (over the phone): OK guys, you have your disguises?  
CG: Yeah, unfortunately.  
SS: C'mon guys, don't worry about it. I've worn worse stuff.  
LM: Really?  
SS: Yeah, I had to dress up as an old lady and someone flirted with me.

Big Time Rush come out in their disguises. Carlos has a World of Warlords costume. Logan is wearing tons of chains and is dressed like a rapper with a backwards cap, an oversized hoodie, and pants sagged down Justin Bieber style, as Katie calls it. James and Kendall are dressed in suits, with dark sunglasses to wear later. Carlos looks over at his friends and back.

CG: See? Why do you guys get cooler stuff than me?  
LM: Are you kidding? Do you know how low these pants are? I would trade with you in a heartbeat.  
KaK: Besides Carlos, I thought you would like your disguise.  
CG: I do! It's AWESOME! But it's really itchy.  
JD: Spencer, I'm just wondering; why are Kendall and I in suits?  
SS: Because they are fundamental to your alibi and I really don't need those anymore and they're really small so if you want you can keep those for dates and stuff or just ditch them anything's fine with me.

Carly and Sam come down from their rooms with their disguises, just in case they get recognized as well from last night. Carly is wearing a gothic ensemble, hair streaks, and glasses. Sam is wearing her old, girly clothes from iMake Sam Girlier.

KaK: OK, so does everyone remember the plan?  
LM: Carlos you, Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie are gonna go down the elevator to the garage. Freddie will take shotgun so he can navigate. Gibby is your security guard.  
FB: James and Kendall will depart to the lobby later on. James will leave first with Logan claiming Logan is an up-and-coming rapper. Have you guys figured out a name yet?  
JD: We have. Logan is going to be the Surgent.  
KaK: Not a bad name.  
JD: Thank you, Katie.  
FB: Anyways, you're going to get Gustavo, Freight Train, and Kelly.  
LM: Got it.  
CS: Kendall will come down later to get Mrs. Knight and Katie, posing as a member of Child Services who will tell Mrs. Knight about his dad wanting custody of Katie.  
KaK: Sam, Mrs. Benson, and Carly will come down later for protection. They will meet the rest of you outside later to take you to the radio station.  
SS: Let's do this!  
All 10 of them, and Katie over the phone, perform the Mighty Ducks Quack.


	11. Chapter 10: The First Change

**Chapter 10**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
MB = [Mrs.] Marissa Benson GG = Gibby Gibson  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight  
JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

Katie returns to her place with her mom, who was wondering where she was.

JK: Katie, I'm serious! You gotta stop sneaking off and help me! I can't hold this much longer.  
KaK: Mom, don't worry: I'm getting us outta here!  
JK: Yeah, so show me this machine gun you've been working on.  
KaK: Mom, we can't kill them.  
JK: I wish I could! Man these fans are crazy!

* * *

Carlos, Spencer, Gibby, and Freddie head into the elevator. Freddie has his phone, and his handheld video camera snuck away in his bag. Freddie remembered that Carly wanted to ask BTR to perform on the show; they were so focused on the plan she must have forgot. So he was gonna ask Carlos in the elevator. They wave farewell to everyone and press the button to go to the basement where Spencer's car is.

FB: So Carlos.  
CG: Yeah?  
FB: Well, Carly wanted to ask you guys this but I guess she must have forgot, but do you guys wanna perform on the show?  
CG: We'd love to! And we owe it to you after all that you're doing for us. Problem is I don't know when we're gonna leave Seattle…  
SS: You could film our crazy journey there. iCarly and BTR for two straight hours would make all the iCarly fans die.  
FB: I guess that's smart. And they bore with us for a whole day, so two hours is nothing.  
CG: We can get pretty crazy though doing the same thing for two hours…

The elevator suddenly stops at the 6th floor and a male resident enters, pressing the button to the lobby.

CG: Um sir? I wouldn't go to the lobby if I were you..  
Male Resident: Who do you think you are nerd? There's not even a convention any time soon.  
Carlos looks down in sadness.  
FB: Sir, what my friend is trying to say is, we've been just been hearing all about the noise complaints and we're—  
MR: Who cares? I've got a date soon and I can't afford to be put into a bad mood.

The floor stops off at the lobby and Carlos sees Katie and Mrs. Knight. The resident, frightened by the fans, quickly runs away.

FG#3: OMG! Carlos!

Katie looks over at them with a "Seriously?" look on her face. Carlos gestures to the resident. Fans flood toward the elevator but Gibby holds them off. Carlos takes Mrs. Knight into the elevator as it departs.

FB: Carlos! That wasn't part of the plan!  
CG: I panicked! And we couldn't leave her AND Gibby!  
SS: Hey he's right; you couldn't leave a pretty woman like her to fend for herself.  
JK: *gives Spencer a weird look* OK, what is going on?  
CG: We're getting outta here!  
FB: Spencer, can you call the others?  
Spencer nods and proceeds to do so.


	12. Chapter 11 Gets Pumped

**Chapter 11**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
MB = [Mrs.] Marissa Benson GG = Gibby Gibson  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight  
JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

Back on the 8th floor, James and Logan are about to depart. Carly then gets the call from Spencer and puts in on speaker.

CS: Spencer? What happened?  
SS: Someone else had gotten in the elevator with us. He stopped off at the lobby and someone recognized Carlos.  
CS: What?  
KeK: Hey, they also recognized him as a rocker. No offense, but I'm not surprised.  
JK: Kendall is that you?  
KeK: Mom?!  
SS: Oh yeah, and we traded Kendall's mom for Gibby.  
KeK: Can I borrow the phone?

Carly gives the phone to Kendall.

KeK: Mom, you OK?  
JK: Yeah, I guess. Are you getting us out?  
KeK: Yes we are, I promise.

There's a *DING* on the other end.

JK: Oh Kendall, I've gotta go, can you give the phone to Carly?

Kendall hands the phone to her.

SS: Carly? Some fans may try to come up, so remember: just act calm and remember your cover story.  
KeK: Speaking of which, should we change mine?  
JK: Wait, what story?  
SP: How about…you're getting Katie because her "birth parents" have just been discovered?  
SS: Sounds good to me. Kay, we're getting off now. See you.  
*hangs up*

LM: Shoot. We have to go.  
JD: Logan? Are we gonna die?  
CS: No you're not James! You can do this! Besides, you guys have probably been in worse situations before, right?  
KeK: No we have not…  
(James and Logan nod in agreement)  
CS: Look. Even if you walk out there and you stumble on your act, I know you can pick yourself up and get back on it! You're James Diamond!  
JD: You're right!  
CS: Who's louder than you?  
JD: NO ONE!  
CS: Who's hotter than you?  
JD: NO ONE!  
CS: Who's a better actor than you?  
JD: Okay a lot of people—  
CS: Today?  
JD: NO ONE!

They continue on as Logan, Sam, Kendall, and Mrs. Benson look on with a strange look.

SP: Even I find that strange. *everyone else nods*

CS: Who's—  
LM: Listen Carly, as much as I don't wanna go down there either, we have to.  
CS: Kay. Good luck.  
SP, MB, KeK: Good luck.

Logan waves goodbye and heads in.  
JD: Logan? Can you leave the door open for a second? *Logan hesitates and then nods* Carly? I'm not sure if it's the perk up or it's just me, but I kinda like you. Even though you stole my shirt, I really like you. Maybe after all this, do you wanna hang out later?  
CS: *Immediately* Yes.  
JD: Great. *kisses Carly on the check* See you later.

Logan and James wave at the others as the elevator closes in on them. Carly waves but her cheeks are red and she has a shocked expression on her face.

CS: Oh my god…  
MB: I KNOW!

*Awkward pause*

SP: So Kendall…you wanna make it a double date?  
KeK: As much as I'd love to spy on my friend and intrude his love life, I have a girlfriend.  
SP: Still wanna spy on them anyway?  
KeK: *Pauses* I'll think about it.  
He leaves, smiling, for the elevator and waves goodbye. After it departs, Carly says, "OK! Let's protect our boys!"  
SP, MB: PROTECT OUR BOYS!


	13. Chapter 12 is Outta Here!

**Chapter 12**

**CS = Carly Shay SP = Sam Puckett FB = Freddie Benson SS = Spencer Shay  
MB = [Mrs.] Marissa Benson GG = Gibby Gibson  
KeK = Kendall Knight JD = James Diamond CG = Carlos Garcia LM = Logan Mitchell  
GR = Gustavo Rocque KW = Kelly Wainwright KaK = Katie Knight  
JK = [Mrs.] Jennifer Knight**

Katie and Gibby have quite a problem on their end. After fangirling over her favorite webshow's goof, more fans have been swarming to their side near the elevators. Luckily Gibby was far stronger than her mom so it was a lot easier to cooperate than before. Plus, Gustavo sent Freight Train to their side so they were almost like a human wall.

Kelly shouts over to the other side, "There's too many! We—"

Soon the elevator opens to reveal James and Logan, both wearing dark sunglasses and James with a graying highlight to make him look older in his suit. Logan meanwhile had his arms crossed in his ridiculous get-up and had on a small fake beard.

JD: OK, clear the way people!

For James, it was easy to pull this off. All he had to do, in his mind, was to act like Gustavo. And Carly's pep talk to him earlier really made him confident.

JD: This, is the next big thing: the Surgent. You ladies get a first look at this next big load of swag. *walks over to Gustavo* Well! If it isn't Gustavo Rocque!  
GR: Who are you and what record company are you from?  
JD: *immediately* Atlantic Records! Now if you don't mind I wanted to talk to you about a possible collaboration with your band, which I can see has a very devoted fanbase. If you and your assistant could talk with us outside…  
GR: I don't want my dogs to be helping out some—  
JD: Mr. Rocque, please. He's got the talent.  
*James performs his signature hand gesture on Logan and Gustavo realizes it's them.*  
GR: Ok, perhaps. But only perhaps!  
KW: *whispers* Wait Gustavo what are you doing?  
GR: *Whispers* It's them. I don't know how, but it's the boys. *shouts* KATIE! Let's go.  
KaK: What? But…what about Gibby?  
GR: Why do YOU care?  
KaK: Uh…uh…*holds him close* I love him.  
GR: TOO BAD! Get his number and let's go.

Groaning, Katie leaves and whips out her phone to text Kendall the other change. Freight Train follows her. Lewbert takes the stairway. Just as he does, Kendall arrives.

KeK: Excuse me?

Everyone looks at him.

KeK: I am looking for a girl named—  
Kendall receives the text.  
KeK: I am looking for a boy named Gibby Gibson.

Mrs. Benson, Sam, and Carly arrive, slowly making their way to the exit and keeping their eye on Kendall.

GG: Yes?  
KeK: I am part of Child Services. You need to come with me.  
GG: Why?  
KeK: *Pauses* Be-cause….your mom is putting you up for adoption!  
GG: WHAT?  
KeK: You don't wanna be adopted?  
GG: No!  
KeK: Let's go then!  
GG: OK!

Kendall and Gibby are casually walking through, when Kendall bumps into a female resident and falls to the ground. His sunglasses fall off.

Female Resident: Oh, I'm sorry sir!  
KeK: *picks himself up* Oh, no it's fine.  
FR: Hey, aren't you Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush?  
KeK: *immediately* NO! I am a member of Child Services…  
(during this line he is trying to push on the bridge of his sunglasses, but realizes he is just touching the bridge of his nose)  
FR: Oh, here are your sunglasses.  
FG#4: OMG! IT'S KENDALL FROM BIG TIME RUSH!

Fans scream and start to head toward him when Carly nods towards Sam, who goes with Gibby to protect Kendall from the fans. The fangirl who tried to get Katie's phone is clawing through the crowd.

FG #5: NO! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! MY FUTURE HUSBAND IS WAITING!  
SP: Oh no she didn't! BACK OFF HE'S MINE!

The car with Spencer, Freddie, and the others rolls up and scream, "KENDALL! GUYS! HURRY UP!" Katie appears with the "Seriously?" look on her face again and Kendall motions toward the resident. One by one Carly, Gibby, Sam, Mrs. Benson, and Kendall make it into the street. Gustavo's sports car is behind them with him, Kelly, and Freight Train. Mrs. Benson goes into their car with Gibby since there is no more room in Spencer's van.

KaK: Kendall! *gives Kendall a hug*  
KeK: Oh, I'm so glad to see you baby sister!  
SS: OK! How much time we got 'til the interview?  
LM: An hour and 30 minutes!  
SS: Let's do this!  
CG: *turns towards Carly* Hey Carly, Sam, I just wanted to let you know we'd love to perform on your show.  
CS: What?  
CG: Yeah, Freddie over here asked me for you guys in the elevator – but we don't know how long we're gonna be in Seattle so I told him he could record the crazy journey we had over the last two days.  
Freddie waves over from the front while he's starting up his camera.  
CS: Omigosh, thank you so much!  
CG: Hey James, Sam, can you send a tweet about this?  
James and Sam do so.  
FB: Katie, you mind holding the camera? (She nods) Ok, we are live in 5, 4, 3, 2…

SP: What up party people?  
CS: We know this isn't our usual time and place but if you remember our last episode it was kind of a cliffhanger.  
SP: Oooh, mysterious…..  
CS: And you may realize, we don't usually dress like this! (takes off her glasses)  
SP: We promised you BTR before they intruded in and we got it! By firing Freddie!  
CS: So meet our new technical producer—  
*Katie turns the camera*  
KaK: Hi guys! Wait do people know who I am?  
KeK: Of course they do! *enters frame* You're my sister!  
FB: *waves from shotgun* Hey guys!  
*Camera turns back*  
CS: *giggles* Don't worry guys, Freddie is not fired he's just being the navigator. But we promised you Big Time Rush and we have fulfilled your wishes!  
(Sam presses the cheering button on her remote)  
CS: Hey Katie, can I have the camera for a minute?  
(Katie hands her the camera)  
CS: Say hi guys!  
BTR: Hey guys! Hey Rushers!  
KeK: Say hi mom!  
(Mrs. Knight just waves with a big grin on her face)  
KaK: She's camera shy.  
FB: Logan, do you mind reading the directions for me? (Logan nods)  
SP: Aww, someone misses his camera!  
Freddie gives Sam a nasty look.  
FB: There! Now we can see everyone! *Points camera at Spencer* Hey dude! Where are we going?  
SS: We are going to the Sea Beat radio station for Big Time Rush's interview!  
FB: How much time we got?  
SS: 80 minutes! What's the next direction?  
(Logan reads the next direction)  
KeK: Hey guys, um, I've gotta get this suit off, do you mind looking away?  
Everyone nods in agreement except Sam, who says, "No."  
Freddie facepalms  
SS: Who cares? Let's do this!  
All: WOO HOO!


	14. Chapter 13: The Last Chapter

**Chapter 13: FINAL CHAPTER**

The car arrives at the Sea Beat radio station. Big Time Rush has changed out of their disguises. Carly was able to take out her streaks and Sam was able to put on sensible boots. The boys and iCarly are rushing to find the booth with less than 5 minutes to spare. And in the nick of time, the boys arrive! The radio host greets them and they prepare to perform their hit, "Windows Down". And as they promised their fans, iCarly is live!

CS: Welcome back to the show guys!  
SP: We got it, we promised it!  
CS: And now performing an acoustic version of their mega smash hit "Windows Down", BIG TIME RUSH!

*cheers*

_Throw it up….Woo hoo!_

_You're pretty baby, but you know that  
Wish I could bring ya, across the map  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Petal to the metal baby holds me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl_

_Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight_

_Woo hoo….All the windows down  
Woo hoo….When I'm rolling through your town  
Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo!  
Saying yeah yeah!_

_You drive me crazy but you know that  
Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Petal to the metal baby holds me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl_

_Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight_

_Woo hoo….All the windows down  
Woo hoo….When I'm rolling through your town  
Saying yeah yeah, woo hoo!  
Saying yeah yeah!_

_Everybody knows that I want ya_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
